


Camera

by L05Noah



Series: Frans oneshots [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cameras, Cheating, Crying, F/M, Lost Love, Love, Photographs, Regret, Sad, Sad Ending, Stalking, VERY creepy Sans, creepy sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L05Noah/pseuds/L05Noah
Summary: This one is requested by...*Medival drum roll*Cadence630https://www.wattpad.com/user/Cadence630?utm_source=android&utm_medium=link&utm_content=share_profile&wp_page=user_details&wp_uname=L05Noah&wp_originator=1zXpx4BkDHixe7jN0TyvUH1qNkl%2BRFnPz%2BomeD0e8MYA0qLB56XjkfGIzbt0ggqZ2gYZ4RRmGiPCZf1IVljitA024M3gof2XeU3RNC4asnP7RgmbAi%2F1uFKechsgi9%2B4Woohoo!!!Before we start I just wanted to say this one shot is also inspired by a ton of songs.Letz goooo!!!!
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Frans oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005201
Kudos: 4





	Camera

**Author's Note:**

> This one is requested by...
> 
> *Medival drum roll*
> 
> Cadence630  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Cadence630?utm_source=android&utm_medium=link&utm_content=share_profile&wp_page=user_details&wp_uname=L05Noah&wp_originator=1zXpx4BkDHixe7jN0TyvUH1qNkl%2BRFnPz%2BomeD0e8MYA0qLB56XjkfGIzbt0ggqZ2gYZ4RRmGiPCZf1IVljitA024M3gof2XeU3RNC4asnP7RgmbAi%2F1uFKechsgi9%2B4
> 
> Woohoo!!!
> 
> Before we start I just wanted to say this one shot is also inspired by a ton of songs.
> 
> Letz goooo!!!!

Sans and Frisk loved each other...

So much.

Not lying.

REALLY.

They are perfect for each other.

Really.

They are...

...

Wanna know what would be perfect too?

...

Ajax and Frisk...

...

But...

Sans already had Frisk...

Its not Ajax fault... Its not Frisk and Sans' fault too...

Its just that...

Maybe... They're aren't for each other...

Maybe he was too late?

But in Ajax opinion... They might've worked too y'know...

He and Frisk just didn't get to try...

Or like he can...

But he can't deny the fact that... Sans and Frisk are indeed perfect... So perfect...

It's obvious...

Just from the way Frisk smiles everytime she was with Sans...

He never ever seen her with that kind of smile when Frisk was with him... Even they're kids and when they're now adults...

But.

It's obvious that that smile was for Sans... And just for Sans...

...

Maybe in another world... The two of them was possible, and tried.

He really loved Frisk...

But again Frisk already loved Sans... And Sans love Frisk back.

And obviously he can't just steal her or something. He- don't want to look desperate.

So... He walked in this huge building full of seats, people from other countries, signs full of names of countries and names, and... Planes.

Airport

Then a sad smile flashed in his face...

He'll try to move on.

And just wished Sans would take good care of his childhood best friend... Frisk.

...

He love Frisk...

And... Because of that...

He'll let her go...

...

He just wished that she'll be fine.

...

  
Sans and Frisk on the other hand... Was very happy and... In love.

They really love each other.

There's a lot of things they love about each other.

Sans loves Frisk beautiful eyes, bright smile... And of course her very VERY kind personality...

Everything about her... Is just- perfect.

And Frisk...

Frisk loves Sans beautiful white pinpricks, permanent smile... And she also love to see Sans' adorable skull turn blue everytime he blush... And of course his funny and lazy personality.

He's not perfect but... That's actually what she like about him! Everything even if it's not perfect...

They love each other...

And to prove that...

They made a promise... They already made a promise about the resets but it's another thing.

Their promise is...

"I'll always love you and just you... No matter what" and...

That was sealed in a pinky promise...

They are perfect... Well not perfect but- nothing is perfect. But... They are perfect...

Perfect for each other.

Frisk can see it. Sans can see it. I can see it. You can see it. Everyone can see it.

...

But... Time passed... And...

Sans started to leave more and more often...

Frisk... Frisk mind keep saying that something is wrong... But she ignores it.

Even when Sans told her an very obvious lie...

She just... Trust him. She trust him... They made a promise after all.

... 'There's just no way he'd lie to me.... Right?'

...

Frisk love and trust Sans...

Through out their relationship... Frisk know him... She trust him.

Then...

Sans started ignoring her... And sometimes... No... always, always have someone on the phone...

It's obvious that Sans can hear her... Really.

Frisk mind keep shouting that something is wrong yet she didn't listen.

Frisk trust him.

...

She really do... And maybe... She trust him too much... A bit too much...

...

Because...

While Frisk was hanging out with her siblings Asriels and Chara... While they we're going for a walk in the park... While she hide and deny the fact that something about Sans seems a bit... Off...

And with a horrified face...

Frisk saw Sans with another woman in a loving and somehow intimate embrace...

...

Frisk just stood there forzen and... horrified.

While Frisk just stood there Chara and Asriels rushed towards Sans and whoever bitch he's with.

Chara: "Hey comedian!" Chara said angry while smiling like a maniac.

Asriels grabbed Sans in anger "HOW DARE YOU!" Asriels screamed at Sans in anger with his magic pouring out of him with an urge to kill him.

Sans didn't respond but just looked at Asriel with no emotion.

"Hey trashbag!"

Sans looked at Chara and saw her grabbing his (slutty bitch) girl's hair painfully.

...

Frisk on the other hand... Ran, ran... Even if she don't know where she's going. She just ran...

Frisk's mind shouts and screams was finally heard...

Its painful... So painful.

'Why though? Where did I go wrong? What did she has that I don't? I loved him... So much... I trusted him... So why?' Frisk asked herself with tears falling from her eyes to her face and to the ground.

She's so blind... And she chose to be blind...

She thought Sans would never ever do something like this... They made a promise after all...

...

_Sans... Sans don't love her._

Those sentence made Frisk cry more and harder as she ran faster.

She's so confused and-

*Smack*

Somebody... Somebody hit her in the neck...

Her vision became more blurry than before... And then...

Red...

Blood...

She saw blood...

Then... Black...

**Game OVER**

...

Everything began to glitch... Or more like disappear...

And... Everyone, EVERYONE can see the glitches...

  
Everyone looked around and worry and fear of what's going on... EVERYONE.

Then...

**RESET**

Everyone who used to be in the underground was sent back there.

Toriel noticed herself in the ruins.

Asgore was in his house in the underground somehow drinking tea.

Chara was back to being a ghost.

And Asriel was back to being Flowey...

And Sans... Sans woke up in his old room.

Then "SANS!"

Sans teleported downstairs and see Papyrus with a confused face "WHY ARE WE IN THE UNDERGROUND?"

Everyone can remember the last timeline...

...

Toriel rushed towards the hole where Frisk has fallen.

And then...

She saw Flowey. 

Toriel got her magic ready to make Flowey fly away when.

"mom?"

That- that's Asriel's voice... She stopped her magic.

"Asriel?"

Toriel slowly walked towards Asriel in disbelief... And guilt... She can still remember what she did to him on the last timeline.

"Mom! Frisk! Frisk is-" Asriel said as he pointed at the flower bed.

"Oh yeah!" Toriel said as she and Asriel walked towards the flower bed.

Then... They saw Frisk sitting on the flower bed.

"FRISK!" Both Toriel and Flowey/Asriel shouted.

Frisk looked at them... Then she slightly backed away when they ran towards her.

Then both Toriel and Flowey/Asriel hugged her.

Toriel: "My child... I'm glad you're okay..."

Frisk: "uhm..." Then she hugged them back.

After a while of hugging.

Flowey/Asriel: "Frisk, can you tell us why the world reset? And why can everyone remember it the last timeline?"

Toriel got confused by his son's question but let it be... She must've not know something that only Asriel and Frisk know.

  
...

Frisk: "Uhm... I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Huh?"

...

Asgore: "Frisk can you remember us?" Asgore said with almost everyone in the underground behind him hoping Frisk would remember them.

Frisk: "Uhm..."

Toriel: "Asgore, don't force her"

Asgore: "sorry..."

Flowey/Asriel: "What do we do now?"

Everyone stayed silent or talked with someone beside them.

Chara: "maybe we should act like how we did before" Chara suggested.

Toriel noticed Flowey/Asriel looking like he's listening to someone. "Asriel?"

...

Asriel: "Okay, How about we act like we did before when Frisk fall here in the first time?"

Chara smiled.

Alphys: "oooh that's a good idea!... Anyways where's Sa-"

Flowey/Asriel: "don't-... Don't let Frisk remember that disgusting bastard" Flowey/Asriel said with anger as his magic was urging to come out and destroy the man himself... Sans.

Alphys: "why though?..."

Flowey/Asriel: "because..." Flowey/Asriel gritted his teeth.

...

Sans in the meanwhile.

Stayed... Stayed in his room, in his old house, in the underground... While angry... Angry because of the reset... The fact that she didn't keep her promise even if he himself also didn't keep his promise...

Basically he's a hypocrite.

  
Frisk promised she wouldn't reset yet... She did.

Sans gritted his teeth.

...

"Heh..."

Like he care about her anymore...

He's bored of her anyway...

...

She can just do whatever she want... He won't care.

Well not really because if she tried to do something again... He THINKS he will do something about it as fast as possible with no hesitation... But other than that... He don't care.

...

That's what he thinks...

...

After a few days or weeks or months humans from above got down in the underground after what happened.

Then they broke the barrier by using the souls of the people who is dying and willing to give their souls.

Then Chara and Asriel got their bodies back again.

They also remembered the last timeline which shocked both Flowey/Asriel since they thought the only people affected by the resets are the people in the underground, but since the barrier already broke once it kind of make sense?

So yeah...

And then Frisk, slowly but surely regained her memories...

Except of course, her relationship with Sans and the promises she made with him.

Which led her to be confused on why Sans is angry at her.

But she just let it be...

It's okay for her... For now...

  
...

Then...

Somebody... Just somebody told her Ajax is coming to visit.

Which... Really made her happy... Ajax was her childhood best friend after all.

...

In the airport

Ajax was listening to his headphones when.

"Ajax!"

Ajax looked at the source of the sound and... Saw Frisk running towards him with a very beautiful smile with Chara and Asriel behind her.

He already moved on... But he just can't help but blush.

Ajax stood up and then... Frisk suddenly tackled him to a hug.

"I missed you!" Frisk said as she hugged Ajax.

"Hehe" Ajax then hugged Frisk back "...I missed you too"

Then Ajax pushed Frisk away gently earning a pout from Frisk, Ajax just chuckled.

Chara: "hey! Let's go!"

Ajax nodded.

...

In the car/van

After Ajax, Frisk, Asriel, and Chara talked for a while about stuff that happened to each others lives and Frisk fall asleep Chara and Asriel looked at Ajax seriously.

Ajax sweated a bit... He was getting nervous... 'why are they looking at me like that?... Did I do something?'

Chara: "You need to know something..." Chara said in a very serious tone.

Ajax nodded 'what did I do?!'

Asriel: "before that... I just wanted to tell you that... Don't. You. Ever. Mention. Sans and Frisk's relationship."

Ajax was shocked and confused now "why?" 'did something happened?' he is now very worried.

Asriel looked at Chara.

Chara: "Because... *Inhale* *exhale*" Chara gritted her teeth in anger and "Sans... Is a disgusting cheating bastard"

"Huh?"... 'he is what?'...

Asriel hugged the sleeping Frisk in a protective way. "he hurt Frisk..."

... 'He what?' "when though? Why can't I say about their relationship?" Ajax said confused... And angry.

Chara: "On the last timeline. Because we don't want her to remember it... She loved Sans so much... It's gonna be very painful for her if she remembered... And we don't want that"

Ajax stayed silent... He don't know what to say. 

Why?

How?

Sans and Frisk looked so perfect together...

The two of them are happy together.

Why?

How?

...

But... That didn't matter...

Sans cheated on Frisk...

How dare he. He left with a thought that Frisk would be fine. That Frisk is being loved by Sans. That she is being treated the way she should be...

But no...

That's not what happened.

Ajax fists are now shaking in anger.

How dare he?!

Ajax looked at Frisk.

Then... He calmed down...

...

He- he'll love Frisk again...

I know what you're saying. Ajax already moved on, yes but... That doesn't mean he don't love Frisk anymore... He just can accept the fact that Frisk don't love him and see Frisk with another man without being hurt.

That's all...

But now... The another man he thought would care with Frisk hurt Frisk. He-...

He still love Frisk...

And he'll love her... He don't know if they'll work out or Frisk will love him... But he'll love her...

He's Frisk's best friend after all...

...

He'll love her... Again...

It might hurt again but... At least he tried...

He'll love her... 

He'll love her the way someone like her should be loved. He'll love her no matter what. He is not gonna let that Sans hurt her again.

Ajax himself might hurt her... But he'll make sure that Frisk will be okay even if he hurt her.

He'll make sure that she will be loved. So much.

...

  
Ever since that day...

Ajax somehow became clingy towards Frisk.

Like hugging her everytime he get a chance too.

And he became very rude towards Sans.

Like whispering something when he leaves or swearing at him secretly.

...

And Frisk...

Frisk is still confused why Sans hate her so much... I mean she and Sans are okay from what she remembered from the last timeline... So why...

_Is there something she don't remember?_

  
Frisk somehow love Ajax clinginess. She thinks it very cute. He looked like a cute kitten who wanted attention all the time.

And...

  
Frisk and Ajax got closer and closer and closer...

The two started to notice everything new about each other. The two started sharing secrets both dark and bright. The two... Loved each other...

They love each other both their perfects and imperfections. Everything...

...

They loved each other... Officially now...

Ajax on the first hand told himself that he will not fall in love with Frisk again...

But.. well... He can't help it.

He can't help it when the woman he ever dreamed about was near him... Ever since they we're kids.

He can't help but love her again... And again...

She for him... Was so perfect...

Frisk... On the other hand is... Very happy...

Everything seems to disappear when she's with him.

The feeling is weirdly familiar...

He makes her feel like never before.

Or is it?

Everything about the two... Is not perfect... They had fights... Sometimes... The two said a cruel things towards each other but...

They would quickly make it up... Then the two would love each other again... Sometimes their bond is even stronger after their fights.

... Their aren't perfect... But nothing is perfect.

So they are perfect?

Its confusing... Very confusing...

That is love after all...

Love is one thing that is sometimes very hard to describe.

...

Sans on the other hand...

Slowly felt lonely...

He didn't actually felt anything at first...

But ever since Frisk stopped paying attention to him... He started to feel lonely...

...

Then he noticed- no saw Frisk hanging out more often and often with Ajax...

...

He ignored it... But he then somehow started missing Frisk...

...

He noticed what he's feeling... But again, ignored it.

And said to himself that 'It's nothing...'

And... Then...

Sans started craving something...

So he started going out to meet someone...

He met a lot of people...

... He really did...

But...

None of them had what he's been craving for...

None of them...

He looked everywhere... But nothing...

He tried to force himself once in a relationship...

He- he tried to be content with their relationship but...

Nothing... He's not happy...

And in the end... The girl he's with cheated on him...

He cought them of course...

They broke up after just three months...

He isn't hurt because they broke up... He never loved her to begin with...

But he's hurt... Hurt because something seems missing...

And it's what he's craving for... No it's more like: what he's been needing...

Everyday he felt more and more lonely...

He's been missing something...

Something that felt like his life depended on it.

...

He felt it more and more...

And from what it looks like... He seems to be addicted to it...

Like an addiction he can't somehow remove...

Its one thing that he got a taste once... And now he's addicted to it... And now... It felt like his whole life depended on it.

...

He didn't know what it was all he know is that he somehow need it...

That was of course until...

...

Its been what? Months? Years? He don't know... But he know that it's been a long time since he and Frisk interacted with each other...

Its kind of literally accidental... It was a birthday party for Asgore and Toriel's little girl Astell... She was turning seven that time...

He's just walking around in deep thought...

When someone suddenly bumped into him.

Sans didn't say anything but just backed away.

Then "Sorry!"

... That voice... That voice made something click in him... And it somehow... Even for a little bit, made his soul feel so warm... Like something in him got pieced together...

He looked up.

There he saw a tanned woman with short dark brown hair... 'Frisk...'

"Oh, hey there Sans" Frisk said with enthusiastically.

Frisk: "Its been a long time huh, hehe..."

Sans didn't respond but just stared at her in disbelief...

Frisk: "Sans?"

...

Frisk: "Sans is something wrong?"

...

Frisk waved her hand in front of Sans face "Hey Sans!"

...

Frisk: "Sa-"

"Babe, come here! You need to see this!" Ajax shouted from afar as he waved his hand high up for Frisk to see...

Frisk: "Oh okay!" Then Frisk walked away leaving Sans frozen...

Frozen as a pool- no an ocean of emotion hit him... Both happy, sad, loving, hateful, warm, hot, cold and other feelings he can't describe...

But one things important...

He realized what he's craving- no needing... What he seems addicted to.

It's Frisk's touch, hugs, kisses, smile, voice; everything... Everything from Frisk...

...

Sans goes home early that day not caring that somebody called him in the party...

There he lied down in his bed.

With all the emotions he's been feeling...

Then he smiled...

He smiled as he remembered Frisk... Frisk loving embrace from the last timeline... Frisk's smile... A smile just for him... A kiss just for him...

Then...

A tear escaped from his eye socket... That tear then... Became tears as he remembered what he did... That he hurt Frisk. That he said bad things about Frisk. That he somehow got angry at Frisk for a very wrong reason... And...

Because he know that Frisk isn't his anymore... That someone already had her...

And that someone is Ajax...

That Frisk is happy with another man... And not happy with him...

... That sentence up there sound very selfish right?

Yeah... Because that is indeed selfish...

He's selfish because Frisk is happy yet he isn't... Selfish and pathetic isn't it?

Yeah... So there...

There on his bed he smiled as he cried from his realization and mistake...

A realization he's so happy to realize and a mistake he wished he'd never done.

  
...

**Bonus!**

  
Ever since that day...

He- no...

He already know Frisk has no memories of their relationship...

But ever since that day... He started trying to make Frisk remember. Even for a little bit. He gave small hints since... Frisk isn't his...

...

But one day...

Frisk was staying in Sans and Papyrus house for the night since... Its been a long time and she wanted to catch up with the two.

...

After Pap fell asleep and Sans and Frisk was alone.

  
Sans mind raced as he tried his best to keep his mind from thinking about Frisk...

...

It was silent... So silent...

He hated it...

Then... "Its been a long time isn't it Sans?"

Sans looked at Frisk "huh?... Oh yeah... Its really been a long time" Sans said with a fake smile.

Frisk: "...So hows life been?"

Sans: 'sucks...' "It's... Okay... How about yours? Hows life?"

Frisk: "It's been great! Really great! Ajax recently bought us a new puppy last week!"

Sans: "oh? Wow..." Sans said... As a rush of jealousy rushed over him.

Frisk: "Yeah! The pup is white pomeranian! It's so cute!!! We named it Sparkle!"

Sans: "..."

  
Frisk: "Sans?" Frisk said worried "Is everything oka-"

Sans suddenly held Frisk's hand... Tightly.

Frisk tried to pull away her hand from Sans grip but... He gripped it more tightly so she can't pull her hand away.

Frisk was now scared as she tried her best to pull her hand away "Sa- Sans? can you ple- ase let my hand go?" She said slightly stuttering in fear.

Sans looked at her...

Then he let her hand go... And then he grabbed both her shoulders tightly as he faced her.

Sans: "Frisk... Don't you remember?" Sans said with a sad tone as he smiled.

Frisk: "huh?"

Sans: "heh..." 'she don't remember...' "Frisk..." Sans moved his skull closer to Frisk's face "I love you..." Sans said.

Frisk tried to get away from his grip but... Nothing... He's stronger.

Sans: "I love you... Remember?" 'Please remember...'

Frisk: "Uhm... Sans ple-"

Sans then, unexpectedly, without warning kissed Frisk.

Frisk pushed him away but then he let go of Frisk's shoulders and held her face to deepen their kiss...

He kissed her... Kissed her like how he used to kiss her then... He hoped that this will at least make her remember...

Then he pulled away.

Frisk: "Sa-"

Sans hugged her... "I love you... Please remember Frisk..." Sans said as he hugged her like how he usually hugged her...

"I love you so much" Sans said as he kissed Frisk's cheek.

Then... Flashes of what looked like blurred pictures flashed in Frisk's mind... Painfully...

Sans noticed this and... Smiled... Then he proceeded to hug and touch her to make her remember.

Then he told her things that he usually tell her back... Just to make her remember...

Just 'please remember...'

Then Frisk laid because of the pain...

Sans then stopped... He want her to remember but... He don't want to hurt her... So he stopped... 'That's enough...'

Sans then said "It's alright Frisk... It'll go away... Then, soon enough you'll remember..." Sans said to soothe Frisk a bit, then he gave Frisk a quick peck in the lips "I love you..."

Then he carried her towards his room bridal style and laid her in his bed as he sat down beside her...

He looked at her as he caressed her cheek.

This is what's been missing... It's clear... Very clear... That kiss, that hug... It made him feel so warm... So warm...

He don't deserve any of this...

He knew that... But... He's just been missing this... He need this...

Sans then lied down beside Frisk still caressing her cheek.

She's so perfect... Just so perfect...

No wonder he can't find anything or anyone like her...

Sans pulled her for a hug...

She feel so warm... Just like how she made him feel...

"I love you..."

Oh, he can't wait for her to remember...

...

Frisk woke up with a slightly painful head and...

Memories...

She looked beside her and saw Sans sleeping...

Frisk moved out of the bed when Sans suddenly pulled her towards him.

Then Sans faced her "Do you remember now?"

Frisk: "..."

Frisk: "yeah..."

Sans smiled as he pulled Frisk into a hug but before that happened Frisk pushed Sans away.

Which made Sans confused for a bit "Frisk?"

Frisk gave Sans a hateful glare "I remember Sans... I remember everything..."

Sans: "..."

Frisk: "I hate you"

*Shut!*

Sans: "huh?"

She left...

A tear fell down from his eye sockets AGAIN as he sat in his bed stunned.

"Heh..."

'She hates me...' ... "Heheh..."

Sans looked emotionless.

He- he deserves it...

He hurt her after all...

But, he really thought or hoped that Frisk would forgive him and... They'll try... Again...

But that obviously didn't happen...

So he sat there on his bed, alone in his room as he tears fall.

He's alone...

Frisk... Left him...

Even if she didn't say that they broke up or something, it's clear... She left him...

He's alone...

The person who he wished he'll spend the rest of his life left him...

And it's his fault...

"Frisk..."

"I'm sorry..."

But it's far too late...

Too late...

So he's sorry wasn't heard... Or even if it was... It wouldn't change anything...

...

But he's still...

"Sorry"

Because it felt like it's the only word he can say...

"I'm sorry..."

...

...

...

"Frisk"

================================

Days, weeks, months, years passed...

*Click!*

Frisk and Ajax got engaged.

*Click!*

Then the two got married.

*Click!*

Then after a few years Frisk got pregnant.

*Click!*

After nine months Frisk then gave birth to a beautiful red head with beautiful golden eyes... A baby girl.

*Click!*

Then years passed...

*Click!*

Sans on the other hand *Click!* Became *Click!* Kind of a stalker...

He's not really a stalker. Well maybe he is a stalker but his reasons is far from your usual stalker...

*Click!*

Yeah he take pictures of Frisk without any consent but that's all...

He don't give her any gifts or chat with her with a hidden identity.

Well he kind of stalk her online but that's all.

*Click!*

  
He already accepted the fact that... Frisk left him for good... And chances of her ever coming back to him is little to none.

But if she does plan to come back... He's always there...

He still love her...

*Click!* ...

Sans wanted to be part of Frisk life... Or he wanted Frisk to be part of his life...

*Click!

Even if it's wrong...

Even if it's in secret...

Even if he has to be a stalker...

He'll do it...

*Click!*

And he's happy... Not entirely but... At least that's something.

He honestly don't have to do this if only if he didn't hurt Frisk...

If he didn't cheat on her everything would be fine...

*Click!*

Sans would be the one getting engaged with her, getting married with her, having a family with her, growing old with her...

Basically he will have everything Ajax have...

*Click!*

But no he messed up and hurt Frisk and now he's stuck to just pictures and his supposedly future is now just a fantasy...

*Click!* ...

At least... He had something... Even if it's just a photo...

At least...

*Click!* ...

He and Frisk never talked to each other again after y'know... That day.

*Click!*

He understand why...

So... He let her go...

*Click!*

He just wished they'll talk... Again...

He missed hearing her voice...

*Click!*

It's almost Night time...

He should probably go home...

*Click!*

That'll be the last one for today...

Sans then teleported in his house...

The living room- no the rest of the house is dirty... Cob webs, cockroaches, rats, trash and other stuff was everywhere...

No one is able to take care of the house since... Papyrus moved out after he married the robot...

Every part of the house is dirty...

Except his bedroom...

His bedroom was somehow clean...

Funny because his room used to be the one dirty and the while the whole house is so clean.

Heh...

Sans then entered his room...

He quickly laid down in his bed...

Every corner of his room has at least one photo of Frisk...

Heh...

Very creepy... He knew that...

But just looking at her made him feel so warm...

...

He wished he still has those pictures of him and Frisk...

They used to have them...

But those were gone from the last timeline...

...

That's fine though...

He just wished he still have those...

...

At least there's something...

...

At least he's part of Frisk's life and Frisk is part of his life...

...

Even if he's the only one who knew about it.

...

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeey!!!
> 
> So how is it?
> 
> ...
> 
> Again, I just wanted to say that this chapter is requested by Cadence630
> 
> You guys should check her out! She has really good angsty books like mine!
> 
> So if you're a fan of angst, you should definitely check her out.
> 
> Also, thank you readers for reading this! I really appreciate it!
> 
> So!
> 
> Bye! See ya the next chapter!
> 
> 4684 words
> 
> This is the longest chapter I've ever written...
> 
> Holy shiiit... This chapter is almost 5000...
> 
> Wtf?!?!


End file.
